Elemental Runners Maze Runner Fanfic ON HOLD
by Mysticalstoriesfrozen
Summary: They're called the Elemental Runners. A glade populated by boys soon get invaded by three girls. These girls aren't ordinary, they have indescribable abilities. Fire, water, plants. They were given these powers for a reason. But they don't know what that reason is. Will the trio help save the graders or will they destroy them in the process?
1. Chapter 1

Their new lives began in a dusty, smelly metal cage. It was pitch black but they could easily tell they were trapped. Luna whimpered fearfully as she struggled to stand up by gripping the cool walls tightly.

"Help!" She yelled her voice echoing against the deafening metal against metal creaking. She was able to stand for nearly 20 seconds before painfully falling flat on the ground.

"Who's in here?" Luna heard another voice ask. It was a girls voice and by the sound of it she was no farther then 10 feet away.

"Just me" Luna's raw voice surprising herself. She began to wave her hand in the darkness, in a pathetic attempt to grasp whoever was talking to her.

"No there's another one, she's passed out on my lap" the voice said. Luna groaned and slammed her back against the metal wall, trying to wake up from this nightmare. Her head buzzed from the pain. She pinched herself till it left marks, her arm was completely covered in nail marks and a heating pain. Fear struck her when she realized this is reality.

"Where are we?" She murmured aloud.

"How should I know?" The voice snapped back. Not even a quiver of fear was heard from her. Luna squeezed her eyes shut -even though it was already dark- and racked her brain to remember something. Anything. But only one word came to mind. Luna. It must be my name she thought to herself. But why couldn't she remember anything else? Parents?Family? Friends?

Luna curled into a ball, trembling with terror when the shaft violently halted to a stop. "Another one?" "Two greenies in a row?" Male voices chattered from above.

With a metallic scrape, the doors opened above them and light flooded into the "room", nearly blinding the two girls. Luna froze like a deer in headlights, the other girl defiantly squinted against the brightness holding her hand up to shield the light as a boy jumped in and stared at her curiously. "Holy...". "No way" voices murmured above.

Neither girl could get a clear view of what was happening, they saw silhouettes of two figures hovering above, looking down at them.

"Two years, nothing different, now this" Alby said towards the group of boys who were eagerly gathered around wanting to figure out who was in there. Normally it was a greenie a month, not a greenie every two days. Everyone snapped their heads at a confused Thomas. "I'm just as confused as you are" he said at the accusing stares.

Alby and Gally jumped into the lift. "There's three girls!" Gally yelled in surprise that there was more then one. The mob of boys erupted into conversations as they crowded the doors, struggling to see the three girls.

"Who are you? Do you remember your name?" Alby asked the strawberry-blonde who had a girl passed out on her lap. She paused for a moment before responding "Im Ally" she said. "In case your wondering I don't know who this sleeping beauty is, nor did I have anything to do with it. I think." Ally said motioning to the black haired girl knocked out on her lap.

All the while Gally wrapped rope around the "sleeping beauty" while gently lifting her off of Ally's lap.

Newt hopped in and held his hand out for Luna, who shyly took it.

"I'm Luna but I honestly don't remember anything" she said as she was led out of the shaft and onto the glade grounds. "Give em room!" Newt shouted as he led the two girls to Thomas. "You know em?" Newt asked. Thomas stared at them, thinking "no" he said. Boys stared at the two girls, making Luna feel uncomfortable.

The third girl landed on the grass, everyone made room for Ally, and Luna. They all stared at the "sleeping beauty". She had a flawless complexion with her pale skin and black hair.

"Greenie, over here" Newt called to Thomas. Luna plopped down on the grass and observed her closely, Ally doing the same. Sickening realization flooded over Luna as she didn't see her breath.

"You know her?" Newt asked the the three greenies. Ally opened her mouth to speak when she was interrupted by the ground rumbling beneath them. The people standing all hobbled over, trying to regain their balance, a few boys fell to the ground.

Sleeping beauty shot up into a sitting position, green vines shooting up from the ground and wrapping around her arms. More vines looped in and out of the ground circling around her in a supernatural way. They couldn't believe their eyes. Sleeping beauty's piercing blue eyes roamed around the frozen crowd and landed squarely on the three newbies. Luna gripped onto a vine tightly staring back into her eyes, goosebumps ran up her arm.

Her eyes turned into an emerald green as she said five haunting words.

"Everything is going to change" with that she fell back into the ground. As her back collided with the grass a ripple of green light seemed to shoot out of her body.

Everyone stood there motionless, as if they would die where they stood if they moved. Another vine, this one covered with dead flowers wrapped around her tightly closed fist. Ally boldly looked up at the crowd, and after a quick nod from Alby she reached forward and opened sleeping beauty's closed fist. A crumpled up piece of paper laid there. Ally grabbed it and opened it. It read

Their the last ones.

Forever

**An: HAAAIIIII I know bad start but what did you think of "sleeping beauty"? What about those cool abilities? Comment and review! Please!**


	2. Tornado of Fire Chapter 2

It was deathly silent. All eyes were on the sleeping beauty who just manipulated the earth around us. Something that even though they lost their memory, knew was physically impossible. The silence was broken from Gally, who bent down to rip the vines out of the ground. Dirt trickled down to his worn down shoes like snowflakes as his eyes danced with curiosity.

"Do you shuck faces have these-these powers too?" He snapped.

"No-no. At least I don't think so" Luna said while tugging the bottom of her blue skirt.

"What's a shuck face?" Ally asked, knowing that by the tone of his voice it wasn't a compliment. She shot him her tough look, to show what she was all about.

"Just never mind that. Do you know who this is?" Newt asked while walking closer with a slight limp.

Both Luna and Ally scanned the sleeping beauty. They couldn't put their finger on it, but the girl looked familiar. They searched deep in their brains, trying their hardest to remember. Like finding the last pieces of the puzzle, a name appeared in their mind.

"Teresa" they said in unison before widening their eyes and looking at each other shocked at how they knew. It seemed nearly impossible that two people could know this complete stranger's name. Nobody noticed the look of familiarity flicker across Thomas's face, they were too busy staring at the gorgeous girls on the ground.

"Med-Jacks" Alby yelled through cupped hands, moments later two boys pushed through the crowd. One was tall with a buzz-cut, the other was short and round with a tiny mustache. A look of utter shock appeared on their faces as they bent down to pick up the girl.

"Keep her alive" Alby ordered while pointing a finger at Teresa. They must be like the doctors Luna thought as they carried Teresa away. A few beats of silence encased the group before boys began to bid the girls off like objects.

"I call the red head" "I call the blonde one, that skirts awfully short on her" one by one boys in the crowd started to talk about the girls. "But that earth mover was just-" "dude you'll be in a mudslide if you get with her" another guy shouted.

Luna feel sickened, how can they talk about us like that when there's more important matters, like telling us where we are! Ally on the other hand felt proud of her image and even winked at a boy who complimented her hourglass figure.

"Hey! If anybody touches them your shucked face will sleep with the grievers!" Alby yelled as the two girls exchanged a look. Neither understanding what a griever was.

Ally's interest blossomed because the name griever just sounded deadly and menacing. "Nobody touch them!" Alby shouted one last time before continuing "now get back to work!" The gladers swarmed around the girls, bustling to get back to their individual jobs. The boy Ally winked at slapped her behind as he sauntered pass her.

"Welcome to the Glade" Alby said as he approached the girls with Thomas.

Luna's POV

Since there wasn't a crowd encircling us, we got a better view of wherever were at. It was a large green grass courtyard, surrounded by four huge walls that were at least a hundred feet tall. The walls were made from rock structures that were covered with earthy vines and moss. Each side was split in the open. My knees shook and my throat got caught with fear. Through the rock wall openings I saw a never ending series of twists and turns, that made my blood run cold. My hands found their way to Ally's shoulders, even though we just met I feel a special bond with her and by the look of concern on her face I could tell she felt the same way. With a shaking finger I pointed to the rock gap, Alby and Thomas grew silent as Ally took tentative steps with me in tow.

"What is that? What's out there?" Ally asked. A mixture of curiosity and fear trickled through me as I reached out to touch the rock, Ally doing the same. It almost mesmerized me, my finger ran along the cool rock feeling tingles at my fingers. My eyes flickered from the rock to what's beyond it. With all those twisty and turny walls it's almost like a...like a...Maze.

A strong force pushed me down into the rocky ground, with a painful thud I landed in a cloud of dust. My skirt moved up my leg, nearly revealing my black shorts, and the rocks painfully stuck to my arm like pokies in a field. The dust went into my lungs and I coughed violently as someone gripped my sides and stood me up. I looked up just in time to see Ally flip over the perpetrator. Gally.

"What the heck was that? Ally shouted while digging her foot into his stomach. Me, Thomas and Alby all watched intently at the scene unfolding in front of us.

"What are you going to do about it princess?" Gally challeneged. Excitement lit up behind Ally's eyes as a toothy grin formed on her face. She effortlessly picked him up and shoved him face first into the dirt. He spit a glob of brown out of his mouth and cursed aloud. A crowd of gladers began to form around the two, cheering Ally and Gally as if this was some sort of game. Ally sat on his back and grabbed his leg, she began to painfully lift it up when he overpowered her and flipped them over so he was on top. The cheering and hollering seemed to only make them more vicious and egg them on.

Through all this commotion only one thing caught my attention a black, I don't know what it was swarming around everyone in circles. As it buzzed by me I heard a series of mechanical whirring. I might of lost my memory, but I know that's not what bugs sound like. Getting a look at the black bug some peculiar scribbling on its back caught my attention. Right as I was about to glimpse what it said it buzzed off. Determination fueled in me as I took one last glance at the fight to see if Ally needed help. The two were practically dancing, dodging punches and doing high kicks. She's fine.

I ran off after the bug, trying my hardest to keep up with it. It flew and paused in front of me, it's red eyes seeming to scan me. Taking the opportunity I looked at the back. Wicked. What the-?

"You noticed that too?" A voice said from behind me, making me jump out of my skin. Slowly turning around I came face to face with Thomas.

"They call them beetle blades, or the little spies from the shuck faces who brought us here" Thomas said while running a hand through his messy hair.

"Makes sence" I said after a long pause. Thomas stared at me with those dark brown eyes, something about him felt...safe. Almost comforting. His eyes flickered to the beetle blade before meeting mine.

"I hope you don't mind me saying this, but there's just something about you. A-and your friend that jus-" he said before looking down to the ground.

"No-no-no. I felt the same way too" I interrupted while adjusting the sleeves of my shirt. Before either of us could say anything Alby was running up to us, out of breath. His eyes were wide and his face was pale but worst of all he was looking right at me. "Greenie, Ally"

"Luna" I corrected.

"No I mean Ally, come on" his sweaty hands grabbed mine and almost instinctively I grabbed Thomas's hand as Alby dragged us away. Tripping over my feet a couple of times I was finally able to keep up with Alby who seemed to be in a hurry. "She's acting weird and she's glowing" I heard him say. Glowing? A trickle of fear entered my blood stream as we came upon the crowd of boys who were now as quiet as mice. Even though I don't remember what a mouse is, the saying seemed fine. Everyone moved out of our way, making a clear path.

My eyes immediately landed on Ally, whose body was literally illuminating with an orange-ey glow. Her eyes seemed to turn a bright red as she glared down at Gally who was cowering on the ground.

"A-ally" I said, shattering the glass of silence. Taking in the situation I could tell she was angry from her heavy breathing, and how her fists were so tightly clenched her knuckles turned white and the menacing killer look in her blazing red eyes.

"What's happening with you?" Gally asked with desperation.

"Your face is bothering me, apologize to Luna and this'll be over" Ally said, without a hesitation in her strong voice.

Gally let out a series of laughs before responding "thats what this is about? That girly shuck face I pushed down?".

Ouch. That hurt a bit. Ally growled, a scary sound that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand.

Her foot stomped in the ground with a spark, gasps rippled in the crowd. One word in particular echoed amongst the gladers. Sorcery.

"What did you call her?" Ally yelled as her clenched fists burst into red flame. Fire, something that humans shouldn't touch without getting burned. Everyone in the crowd gasped and took huge steps back, whispers of water rippled across the pack as boys ran away. My eyes landed on the red flame that slowly went up her arm, as if it was a piece of clothing.

"Ally" I boldly said. Smoke slowly circled around her, in an entrancing sort of way. Her red eyes pierced mine before they slowly turned to their normal green. As if realization snapped inside her, her fists unclenched and the light seemed to dissipate, and the fire extinguished. She turned to look at everyone as her cheeks flushed a bright red.

"W-what just happened?" She asked while taking a quick step towards me. Before she could say anything to me a glader pushed pass me with a silver bucket and tossed water at her direction.

"NO!" I screamed out but it was too late. The water landed on Ally's silky strawberry-blonde hair. Her eyes turned blazing red in a matter of seconds. She out a loud scream and threw her hands up in the air. A tornado of fire blazed above her body as she screamed bloody murder up to the sky. Her strawberry blonde hair whipped around her face as the tornado of red fire swirled up to the sky.

AN:Heyy! Sorry for long chapter but I hope you like it! Please please please comment! And vote! Yeah, my edit btw! Hope ya likeeee it!


	3. Grievers Chapter 3

**An: YAY! Long chappie! **

**Luna's POV**

Black smoke shot up to the sky and seemed to surround us all in a sea of grey. I coughed loudly and waved my hands around trying to get rid of the smoke. Violent coughs seemed like soft hiccups against the roar of Ally's scream. She just snapped when that ice cold water hit the top of her fire head. Now she's using up all of her voice and using these abilities to swirl fire around her body. I hope I don't have any abilitites.

The beetle blades swarmed around the fire, their red eyes seemed to be shooting lasers at the fire, scanning the supernatural scene unfolding. I hope these _creators_ know that they just put a fire girl in an enclosed space. Talk about dangerous. I yelped when a hand grabbed my shoulder and yanked me to face them. Alby stood there wide eyes, sweat covered his head and body as if he just went swimming.

"You gotta stop this!" He shouted, just barely audible above the screams.

"We need water!" Thomas shouted, randomly appearing beside Alby. The front of his shirt seemed to be covered in grass and mud, as if he just fell face down to the ground. He stared at me with the same wide eyes as Alby and with his sleeve he wiped sweat off his forehead.

I shook my head no and shouted "No! You've seen what happened when that little bucket of water-"

Silence.

Her screams stopped and the glade went silent. My ears were in silent heaven, well besides the coughs from other gladers. Thomas let out a sigh of relief from the sweet sound of nothingness and the occasional cough.

"That little bucket of water set her off, what will more do?" I whispered, fearful if Ally hears us talking about her she will start screaming again.

"Luna..." Alby murmured, his eyes locked on the fire. "It's getting brighter"

My head snapped in the same direction. He was right. Her body glowed even brighter and the fire seemed to turn into a bright white light as if the fire is turning into the sun. It seemed all to familiar, the screams, the flame turning bright white. My eyes felt like they were burning in their sockets.

Acting on my strongest instinct ever, I cupped my hands and began to run, Alby and Thomas right on my tail. A strong feeling washed over me, a feeling that something big, something huge is about to happen if we don't duck down.

"Everyone Get down!" I screamed my loudest, my voice echoing against the large rock walls. Some boys looked at me funny, while others jumped to the ground with their hands on their heads. I could already tell the smart ones from the dumb ones. Alby got down beside me. Taking one last over-look of the glade I spotted Newt standing close by the fire, he seemed almost entranced. I had to block the bright light from my hands to get a view of Newt. He's staring right into the light! With the increasing brightness its a miracle his eyes aren't burning out. The heat and brightness was almost to much, droplets of sweat came on my forehead. My heart sank when Newt still made no motion to duck.

"Get Down!" I screamed continuously while running to Newt as fast my legs could take me. Thomas was faster, he tackled Newt to the ground right when the light and fire exploded all around us like a bomb. A terrible scream ripped from my mouth when the rush of fire exploded in all directions. Frozen in my spot, the only thing I could think of was to shield my body with my arms. Silently hoping I won't get burned, I threw my arms straight out in front of me and felt heat but not as bad as I would imagine. It was like a tickle of heat, like when you put your hand near a fire. The heat seemed to surround me, like I was in a green house. My hair felt heated, my clothes, my skin, everything. Familiarity swept through me yet again when everything died down. I didn't realize I was holding my breath till I put my hands down and sucked in air, with a hint of smoke. How did I survive that?

Gladers on the ground peeked through their fingers and stood up once they realized the coast was clear.

"Everybody alright?" Alby shouted. Still shocked I didn't get burned, I observed the surroundings. The only thing on fire was a tree and a flying beetle blade. The flaming beetle blade flew right up to me and seemed to stare at me through its flickering red lights. I stared back, imagining a sick business woman staring back through the Beatle blade's eyes. Like a machine shutting down, the beetle blade fell to the ground in front of me. I stared at the flaming words WICKED on the back, wondering what it could possibly mean.

"You okay?" Thomas asked me once I squashed the Beatle blade, enjoying the crunch under my shoe. Pushing my blonde hair back I stared up at him and could only nod.

"I don't think Ally is" Thomas said while grabbing my shoulder and pointing a dirty finger towards Ally.

I watched as she looked around, almost in a daze. She shakily ran her fingers through her hair, and looked around in horror, her eyes still that fiery red. When she locked eyes with me they turned back to their deep shade of brown, but her face stayed as pale as the moon. A slight whimper escaped her trembling lips as she took a step forward. But on that first step she fell to the ground, passed out.

"We oughta kill her!" Gally yelled when he saw the passed out fire girl. I ran to her and knelt beside her feeling her skin cooling down. Alby appeared next to me, stone faced.

"Don't kill her!" I shouted while pulling her head onto my lap.

"She's some sort of demon sent by the creators!" Newt growled while gingerly touching his leg.

"I bet she's some spy from the creators, meant to just kill us in a blazing whirl of fire!" Gally shouted while kicking dirt onto Ally's stomach.

"Don't you think she would of done that already?!" I shouted, anger boiled within me. How could they possibly think of killing her?! "If she is a spy, which she's not, wouldn't you think she would of shot you all with fire as soon as you opened that metal box? In case your shuck faces haven't noticed she looked frightened from the flames shooting out of her body!" I snapped, not even realizing how smoothly I said shuck, as if I've been saying it for a lifetime. Some boy's faces softened as if considering what I've said, but others seemed to get even more angry. A small breeze formed in the glade, blowing away the smoke that was hanging thick in the air. They all stared at Alby, he seems to be the authority figure in this group.

"Meeting. Now" he said sternly eyeing certain people in the crowd that formed around us.

"But Minho isn't here" somebody said in the back of the group. Alby gave one last look at me and Ally before walking away.

"He's running we'll worry about this" he shouted to the guy who yelled about someone named Minho. As soon as Alby and a group of people walked away the crowd dispersed, just like the smoke that blew away in the breeze. Thomas crouched down next to me.

"You positive she's not a spy?" Thomas asked. I pulled Ally's hair off her sweaty forehead.

"I know as much as she does, which is basically nothing." I responded, my eyes locked with Thomas's.

"You know what I don't understand?"

"A lot. But it's okay I just got here and way to much is racking my brain. I feel likes it's going to explode"

"That too. But if Teresa and Ally have these abilities. Why don't you?"

"I don't know" i murmured.

"Or maybe you do have these abilities, you just haven't released it yet"

"I sure hope not" I responded truthfully. Because if I do have powers, I might get killed or kill everyone.

**Ally's POV**

Pain. My head felt excruciating pain as if someone was hitting it with a hammer. I could hear voices but couldn't understand anything they were saying. The words were all garbled and meaningless. Slowly I opened my eyes and immediately squinted against a ceiling light shining down on me like a spotlight. A girl stared down at me, she waved her hands. Dang it. Im seeing double vision, it looks like she has four hands like some alien freak. Everything was in slow motion, she swung away from my vision, but I felt stares drilling into my sides. Knowing what I was about to was going to hurt, I sat straight up and groaned at the feeling of my head falling apart.

"Hey hey hey lay back down" I hear Luna whisper motherly to me. Instead I leaned against the wooden headboard of the bed and stared around the room in a daze. It was empty except for a wooden chair beside my bed that Luna was sitting on.

"How ya feeling? You remember anything?" She asked. As if those last three words were the magic words, horrific memories of earlier appeared in my head.

_The uncontrollable anger I felt when that ice cold water hit my head. I could feel a bit of heat surrounding me but when I looked around all I saw was flames. Like the hulk I couldn't control the anger or the flames or my scream. My blood was racing and boiling, it felt like there were hundreds of torpedoes in my skin that was shooting all around inside my body. The feeling of blood flowing out of my body was in fact flames. Finally the look of fear and anger on everyone's face when it all ended, the feeling of sleep overwhelmed me but when I saw Luna I had to go to her. Only I passed out before I could take a step. _

"What have I done?" I whimpered while staring at my hands, expecting them to be burnt and shriveled but they were absolutely fine. Besides the scrapes on my knuckles from punching Gally, everything looked fine as if nothing happened.

"They said they were gonna kill you" Luna whimpered and sniffled, her voice close to tears. She feels like my little sister, but I still had to ask "Why do you care so much? We just met"

"I've felt like I've known you forever. I won't let them kill y-" her cheesy speech was interrupted by the door slamming open. Newt stood in the doorway and eyed me carefully. Fear flickered in his eyes for nearly a second before he spoke

"Greenies come with me"

This is it. My journey ends here, their gonna kill me and that's it. Yet I don't feel as scared as I should be, why? Cold hands gripped my arm tightly and I let out a harsh groan. They coldness seemed to be burning my skin.

"No, I won't let you kill her" Luna said her tone dark and menacing. She really means it and that warns my heart.

"Shut up" Newt said with an eye roll. Somethings up. Me and Luna exchanged a glance before he continued "im going to show you something".

My knees and legs screamed pain when I stood up, but I walked it off. My clothes didn't even get burned off! Flame-resistant clothes, seems cool. Nighttime fell over the glade and the first thing I noticed was that the walls were closed. No gap that showed off the intriguing maze. But it seemed impossible, how in the hell did those big boulders close?

"How did the rocks move?" I asked feeling rather stupid. Newt, who was on my left looked at me, his smile almost glowing in the lantern lights from gladers sleeping outside.

"Every night, these rocks move to-" he began

"They are so loud I'm surprised you didn't wake up" Luna interrupted.

We stepped over a couple of sleeping gladers, some were snoring like pigs, others were just staring with blank eyes up at the stars. "you should get some shut eye" Luna said to the awake ones. She's such a mother. I would let them stay away.

"Why do they close?" I asked as Newt led us to a spot on the wall. There was thick glass and something that looks like black tape keeping the glass up. Newt peered through the glass and moments later he was sucking in a sharp breath.

"Take a look" he said motioning for us to look out the window. Moving up to the window I saw the maze, filled with mysteries and secrets. A strange urge of exploration pumped through me.

"Has anyone tried to go out and explore this maze? You know, find a way out?" I asked. Before Newt could answer Luna exclaimed in a disgusted tone "what in the world is that?!"

My breath fogged up the bottom of the glass as I leaned in closer to see the most scariest looking slug ever. It has spikes and legs twirling out of it as it moved slowly across the hard ground outside. Lights came out of it as if it was scanning around looking for something to eat. Nothing had made me this scared in my life.

"That thing can kill you can't it?" Luna asked fear evident in her voice.

"Yes, Ben got pricked by that bugger and now he's going through the changing. A horrible horrible process" Newt said shaking his head in sadness. Changing? What is that? Too much information is making my brain go on overload.

"So why does the walls move?" I asked even though the answer was perfectly clear.

"It keeps those grievers out and keeps us safe. If these walls ever stayed open, we will all die" he said his voice haunting, sending chills up my spine.

**An: Yay! Long chapter! Hope you enjoyed it and I know I'm sending this story along slowly but next chapter will introduce runners! Please don't stop reading! I love my readers! Please comment and vote! Just so I know your reading! **


	4. Ben! Chapter 4

**Ally's POV**

The ear splitting sound of rock against rock reminded me of when I woke up in the dreadful shaft that carried me to this mysterious hell-hole. What a way to wake up on my second day here. Shooting into a sitting position I watched with awe as the large boulders that look like they shouldn't move at all, move to their daytime positions of creating open ways for those grievers to come in. But how those big boulders shift seems like magic to me. Beside the fact that yesterday I became a fountain of fire, but that's besides the point.

I was so focused on the ivy rope covered walls that I didn't notice the small group of people surrounding me, until one cleared their throat irritatingly loudly. Alby, Newt,Thomas, some sweaty chubby kid and Luna surrounded me, each looking like they are about to bust me for committing murder. Except for chubby, who was fiddling with something in his hands.

"What?" I asked, making sure to make solid eye contact with each and every one of them showing I have nothing to hide.

"We decided that we won't kill you. On one condition, if you have a buzz in killing gladers with your flames you will be sleeping with the grievers" Alby said sternly while pointing at the west side opening in the rock. I nodded my head a bit too fiercely. My neck hurt.

"Another thing, you will be putting that fire to good use, your on kitchen duty with fry-pan" Alby said. It was hard to contain the laughter that threatened to spill out of my lips. Kitchen duty? With someone named fry-pan? Is this some kind of joke? Most importantly, why is his name frypan?

"Kitchen duty? Your kidding me." I sassed. "What do you want me to do, burn your food?"

"Yes" Thomas answered but nervously looked down when Newt and Alby shot him glares.

"She'd be good friends with Minho" I heard chubby mutter. The boys nodded their heads in agreement. With an irritated groan I plopped back onto the itchy grass, relaxing all my muscles against it. Something twitched next to my arm, a cockroach flew away from my body.

"Don't you have any jobs with action?!" I exclaimed. Cooking is not my forte, I need some excitement.

"Cooking sounds fun" Luna chirped overly positive. Is there any negativity in her?

"Then you do it" I murmured while yanking a handful of grass out of the ground. A scream erupted across the glade.

"Teresa" Luna whispered accusingly while bending down and throwing the grass out of my hand. Right I forgot, maybe pulling the grass out will cause her pain. Newt shook his head, a sad look crossed over his face.

"Ben. He's been pricked by the Griever, he's going through the changing" He said while running a hand through his hair. Before I could ask, Alby grabbed my hand and pulled me up to my feet. I stumbled into him, tripping over Luna's foot.

"Let's show you girls around" Alby said against the horrific screeching from Ben.

**Luna's POV**

We sat in the cafeteria place that smelled of sweat mixed with cheese. It was really just a three walled building made out of bamboo sticks and had thin material cloth as a roof. There were logs in the building that were doubled as stools and tables. A delicious smelling ham and cheese sandwich lay on a grey platter in front of me. Licking my lips with anticipation, I dug in. Big bites to fill my empty stomach.

"I can't believe your making me work here" Ally said hate filling her voice. She angrily stabbed her chicken with a fork.

"It's not that bad. But I see where your going it must be boring being cooped up in here all day" Frypan pointed a fork in my direction with a warning look. "This is my sanctuary Luna." He threatened his eyes squinting with fake anger. "You threaten this place you threaten me"

The pan on the stove instantly burst into flames. Frypan let out a girly, high pitch shriek and waved a towel at the stove, which also caught on fire. The entire cafeteria erupted in laughter as we watched Frypan dance around the flames stomping his foot. Looked like he was dancing.

"Did you do that?" Thomas asked, while looking incredulously at Ally. Her hand was slightly trembling, with fingers spread far apart and bent at the tips."Who doesn't like a little entertainment while we eat?" She asked once she relaxed her hand.

Newt and Alby shot her a warning look, their jaws clenched and eyes unnaproving. Chuck cackled, food flying out of his mouth.

Plopping down on a patch of fresh green grass I leaned against a tree and sucked in a shaky breath of air. A wave of tiredness washed over me after the delicious lunch. Probably because I ate way to much. I decided to explore while Alby and Newt chat with Ally about practicing her abilities. Or as I now call it, her gift. They want to make sure she doesn't burn this whole civilization down in flames. A forestry of trees caught my attention, now here I am in a secluded place enjoying the peace. Or so I thought.

Shadowy movement caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. A tall figure, hunched over slowly making their way through the trees. At first I thought it was my imagination, so I payed no mind. But when I heard the twigs snap and incoherent muttering I knew there was a person.

Going on all fours I began crawling towards the direction of the figure, which disappeared. Crawling like an animal I continued on, ignoring the stabbing feeling from the sticks and rocks. I sniffed the air trying to catch a whiff of his scent. I feel like a damn dog. After pushing through a thin green bush filled with berries, my breath was taken away. Two wooden blocks crossed over each other in a familiar symbol. There was a rectangle of dirt in front of the symbols and a beautiful vase of flowers right in front of the crossed wood. One frightening word came to mind. Graves.

"Their graves"

I yelped and toppled over slamming my back into a tree. My arm supported my body up, but beneath it lay a patch of pokies. Very painful pokiees. My heart raced at incredible speeds as I looked up.

"Thomas!" I scolded while throwing a handful of dirt at him.

"Why are you so jumpy?" He asked while holding a hand out which I gratefully took. Shivers ran down my spine when he reached behind my back and picked the pokies off my arm. Wincing every time I did.

"You were muttering and limping around like a grandpa" I said while adjusting my skirt. I hope it didn't roll up and reveal anything. My cheeks flushed with that thought.

Thomas looked at me confused. His hand rested on mine but it didn't feel awkward it all, in fact it felt familiar and very comforting. I almost didn't even process what he said till minutes later.

"I wasn't doing that"

My brain turned into fuzz. If that wasn't him, then who was it?

"Then who was-" he clapped his sweaty hand to my mouth. Just a bit gross. With his other hand he held a finger to his lips ushering me to stay quiet. Did he hear something? His head turned to look in every direction, searching for the noise he heard.

"The stupid little-killing us-stabbing me in the-trapped in the- burning my-" a deep voice muttered behind me. So close it felt like he could reach out and touch me. Thomas's face visibly paled as he focused on something behind me.

"Ben?" he croaked.

**Ally's POV**

"Come on Ally just try" Chuck-the now adorable chubby boy- pleaded. I tousled his curly brown hair and looked at Alby for approval. You could see the interest in his eyes. He acts tough but I know he wants to see the flame as well.

Alby crossed his arms over his chest and raised his "You need the practice" he said matter of factedly.

Plopping down on a random bench near a forested corner I closed my eyes.

"Why are your eyes closed?" Chuck asked while lightly poking my eyes.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" He quieted.

Thinking of the uncontrollable anger from yesterday I channeled my power through that. Holding my hand out, Palm facing the bright blue sky I felt my blood rushing to that area. Or at least, I think it's blood. Staying as calm as possible I began to feel immense heat not knowing if it was working, or if it would work again. As if my skin broke open and exposed my fire-like bones I felt something tickle in my hand.

"Woah" Chuck murmured. Opening one eye I came face to face with a vibrant flame in the palm of my hand.

"This is just-wow" Alby said while hovering a leaf over the flickering flame, a large hole burned in the middle. We all stared in awe. In a loss of words.

"It's beautiful" I said as I tried to turn the flame into a ball, as if i crumpled up a piece of paper, the fire turned into a ball. Like a bullet.

"How'd you do that?!" Chuck cried out, his eyes widening. I tossed the ball between my hands as if it was just a casual everyday item.

"Catch!" I held my hand up as if to throw it. Chuck gasped and rolled off the bench with an audible thud. Alby laughed at the young boy and patted my back. Of course, I was bent over dying of laughter. Once I composed myself, I twirled my hand into a fist, the ball of fire dissipated.

"Ben!" Thomas yelled from behind us. Ben? That crazy boy who was going through something called the changing, and was screaming like a madmen? That Ben? We all snapped our heads in the direction of the scream, behind us. A flash of blonde hair ran through the woods, with two figures right behind her.

"Luna!" I cried as I took off running towards them.

"Gun! Ben! Gun! Ben!" Alby shouted, right on my tail. I sprinted forward, my hair flying behind me. "Help!" I heard Luna shout repeatedly.

I stopped so suddenly I could've gotten whiplash. There right in front of me was Thomas protecting Luna and a sick boy who I presumed was Ben. He had faded bruises up and down his arm, a crazed look in his eye. He bared his teeth at them and growled like an animal.

"Kill them girls" he growled eyeing Luna like she was his next meal. "They did this, all of this" he waved his arm motioning to the forest surrounding us.

"Ben, your sick your going through the changing just calm down" Thomas said while holding an arm protectively over Luna.

"Calm down?!" He shouted, scaring a few birds off the tree.

A gun cocked beside me, Alby aimed a shiny pistol at Ben. "Ben" Alby warned.

His head tilted to the gun and his eyes grew madder. "Your on their side now?" He spat, spit flying out of his mouth. Before we could say another word he ran over to Thomas and tackled him to the floor, kicking and punching him in the sides. Thomas shouted and grabbed his arm trying to push him off. I froze in my spot, Luna stood there speechless.

The gun clicked mercifully beside me but no bullets shot.

"Bullets!" Alby yelled frustratingly. What kind of idiot gave Alby a bullet-less gun? Ben grabbed Thomas shirt and flung him towards us, as if he was a bag of trash. He painfully landed face first in front of us. "Damn" he muttered slowly pushing himself up. I watched as Ben eyed Luna with hunger. A hunger for human flesh.

She shrieked, a fearful and weak sound that snapped me out of my trance. He leaped into the air, Alby yelled, Thomas yelled, Chuck gasped and I held my hand out facing him. With a ferocious shout my hand ignited with light and shot a ball of fire at his arm.

I watched, completely stunned as it hit and disintegrated his forearm. He landed on top of Luna, all was silent. Her eyes widened with terrorizing fear, the color drained from her face right before Ben screamed. He rolled off Luna and grabbed his black withering arm, screaming at its absence. Alby and Thomas ran before I could move. "Chuck get her some water" i instructed the younger boy. Did I just shoot fire at him? Luna wiped sweat off her forehead and ran to me. She hugged me, nearly knocking me off my feet.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She cried into my hair, her body shaking against mine. She was terrified.

"Take him away" Alby said authoritatively. "Next time when I ask for a gun give me one with bullets!" He yelled at a long haired boy who held his hands up in surrender.

Alby placed his hands on his hips and stared at the boy whimpering in pain and touching where his arm was. Luna turned around to face him, her skin glistened with sweat.

"Take him to the pit" Alby said, his voice hollow. Emotionless.

Exclamations rippled across the glade, Ben's face morphed into utter fear. "No-no-no I can change!" He cried out. His voice pitched in fear as he jumped to his feet and held his hand in surrender. He smacked anyone he came within two feet of him. "I can change. I won't do that again!" he repeated over and over.

"What's the pit?" I asked pushing away from Luna. Screams and shouts echoed behind me as boys began to tie Ben up and drag him away. Thomas ran up beside me, looking just as confused as I am.

"What are you gonna do to him?" He asked

"Yeah what's the pit?"

"Why did he Attack me? Does this have something to do with the changing?" Luna asked her voice trembling like a baby.

"Enough with the questions!" Alby shouted. He whirled around to face us, steam fuming out of his ears. Metaphorically speaking. What in the world is the pit?! Why can't they just answer?!

"Why are you so scared? You little shank, he barely touched you!" Gally exclaimed, magically appearing beside Luna. Gally looked at her, annoyed.

She groaned and pushed her dirty blonde hair out of her face. Her hands still trembling. "Its not what he did...it's what he said"

"What'd he say?" Thomas asked, his hand suddenly on her shoulder. Whoa. What's with the touchy touchy?

"We caused this. We are gonna kill everyone here" Luna whispered her eyes traveling to me.

**Luna's POV**

I needed to get my mind off things. What Ben said just completely dimmed my day. it can't be true, can it? I walked along the wall, my fingertips lightly running on the smooth surface. I tilted my head up and squinted against the sun. It looked like this wall touched the sky. With a sigh I leaned against the wall, deep in thought. Gladers bustled around doing their daily jobs, the sound of farmers, cutters and frypan packing up their equipment for the day.

Do I have powers? Do I want powers? The only other greenie is Thomas, and he doesn't have powers! Staring down at my hands I began to wave them around.

"Powers!" I murmured while waving them in the air. As if that world would make the world stir, or fire to erupt from my hands like lava. Slowly I turned my hand into a fist and shook them. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Relief and disappointment rushed through me. Turning around I lamely punched the wall. I'm such a girl. Why did those creators that put us here make me so girly? I mean, seriously? I'm wearing a skirt for crying out loud!

My eyes traveled to the entrance of the wall. I felt a longing. A longing feeling of exploration, and getting out of this place. I'm going to go crazy if I stay here one minute longer!

Something caught my eye. A tall figure loomed in the entrance, wide and tall. Worst of all it sounded like a dying animal. Not this again...

Panic flooded through me as the figure rushed through the entrance, squealing, wheezing. There's only one thing I know that lurks beyond these walls. Something scary, a killer monster.

"Griever!" I screamed.

**AN: IM SORRY! So much homework and I have ACT testing tomorrow! But I will get another chapter soon! So please comment! Was this chapter boring? Things will definitely pick up next chapter {which will be extremely long}.**

**Who wants a Thomas POV? Comment! **

**Thank you so much! Thanks for the 100 readers! **


	5. Minho Chapter 5

Luna's POV  
"The griever stumbled onto the grass, the human-like foot kicking at the stone wall. My heart thudded in my chest as I stood motionless, deciphering what to do. Running footsteps made its way beside me.  
"That's not a griever" Thomas said in between breaths.  
I shrugged "I assumed that those creatures could dress up as one of-" but Thomas was already off running to the guy on the ground. /div

In tattered-sweat stained clothes laid a young teenage boy. The stench from that guy was worse then the slaughter building. He had toned muscles, shaggy hair, and a surprisingly flawless complexion. "Your the greenie?" I heard him say through accusing eyes as I approached. His finger-less gloved hand ran through his thick black hair as he suspiciously eyed Thomas with dark brown eyes.  
"What were you doing in the maze?" I asked as I approached them. He froze as if in pure shock at hearing my voice. He looked up at me, squinting against the sunlight behind my shoulder. "So your the one who woke up from a coma and made fire?"He asked. Was that hatred or interest laced in his voice?

Nonetheless I shook my head and held up three fingers. "Three what?" He snapped. I sighed and got on my knees so we were eye level. "There is two more girls." I whispered. His eyes widened "Three greenies who are girls with freak abilities?" That's offensive.

"Shes actually the normal one" Thomas said, sending a feeling of warmth in my stomach. The sweaty guy rolled his eyes slowly. "At least your prettty. The name's Minho" he said while holding his hand out for me to shake. I refused. Did he just call me pretty?

"What were you doing in the maze?" I repeated while fighting the urge to comb my fingers through my hair.  
"You know its customary for you to tell me your name-"  
"Just answer the question" I impatiently responded. Seriously, this guy is getting on my nerves. Minho's hand fell back onto his lap with a slap. Alby suddenly ran up with a glass of water. The clear liquid spilled over the rim as he shakily handed it to Minho. His eyes lit up at the crystal clear water. Is anyone going to answer me? Me and Thomas exchanged an exasperated look before Minho talked.  
"I'm a runner. Alby, you need to see this. A griever was dead with some weird thing on it." Alby's eyes widened, his hands trembled at his sides.  
"Dead? How is that possible?" He asked while taking the empty cup from Minho's hands. Minho wiped water from his lips as he continued. "I dont know, but there was something wrong with its...flubbery skin"  
"What was it?" Thomas asked.

Minho glared at the both of us "Don't you have greenie tasks to do?" This guy's sassy attitude is seriously getting on my last nerve. Luckily, Alby was to distracted to tell us to leave.  
Minho sighed before continuing "Its hind end was super hard, as hard and cold as stone when I touched it"  
Alby's eyes lit with fury "You touched it?"  
"I poked it with a stick first..then touched it. So, yes." Alby gritted his teeth. "That's not all, its legs were blackened and fried, and in the center of its side was a giant smoking hole as if someone burned it" Our eyes instantly met each other before I broke away the stare.  
"Impossible...Ally is in kitchen duty!" I exclaimed. Alby was already storming away

Ally's POV  
"Eh! Your burning dinner!" Frypan shouted. His muscular body shoved me away from the stove, and pushed me up against a cabinet. His shoulder jabbed my chin causing my teeth to clamp on my tongue. This kitchen is too small for the both of us.  
"You say burned I say crispy." I said while wiping my hands on my pants. This is ridiculous. Pan is crazy about his food, its like his babies. "Well what do you want me to do now?" I asked as he dumped the chicken into a large serving bin.  
"Tsk tsk. He bent down and diligently grabbed something from the bin. Completely ignoring my question. He growled in the back of his throat and held up a tiny piece of red curly hair. I was going to argue and say it wasn't mine, but even I knew it would've been ridiculous.  
"I want you to wear a hair net!"  
**_Slam_**! Went two hands as they heavily pounded on the countertop. The dead chicken wobbled in the bin. Alby stood there breathing open mouthedly. His eyes burning into mine.  
"Did you leave the Glade?" he asked. A couple gladers turned their attention to us. They tried to hide it, but I knew they were listening. "No" I responded before grabbing a couple of paper plates from the pantry. But Alby wasnt done with me yet.  
"Then explain this" he looked around and leaned over the counter top, his words at a dangerously low whisper. "How did a griever get burned?" Gally popped up behind Alby's shoulders. Literally. Eyebrows arched and everything.  
"I dont know. I was dealing with fancy pants over here all day" I said motioning to Chef who had his head in his hands.  
"Its true, she burned the chicken and soiled it with her hair" he said looking up. He looked like a little kid whining.  
Crispy!" I shouted. Alby was unamused. Gally shook his head and whispered just loud enough to hear. "Its a sign. Shes worked for whoever put us in this hellhole. We shouldve killed her when we had the chance.  
I threw the chicken I was holding back into the bin. Frypan let out a squeak. "You listen here. I dont know how I got these abilities or why I have them. But I can assure you I want to get out of here as much as you. And if I am working for these people as a spy then what are the little flying bugs for? On top of that wouldnt I have killed you earlier if that was my mission? Ever think of that, eyebrows?"  
"Its all an act. She will get us killed Alby." Gally shouted while walking backwards slowly. His finger pointed at me "Dont trust her." Alby waved him off, his eyes never leaving me. He stared at me before letting out a sigh.  
"Im going to regret this but can you run?" I nodded slowly unsure of where he was going with this.  
"Tomorrow we are going on an adventure out into the maze"

AN: I know short chapter! Its been a while since I wrote this but I wont update till I get a comment so the longer you take to comment the less interesting this story will be!


	6. Invasion Chapter 6

Ally's POV

Alby wasn't kidding when he said to get up early. Before the walls were even open, four hands were shaking me awake from my slumber. Slowly I rubbed the sleep from my eyes before opening them. I yawned loudly and sat up.

"Wake up Ally. You got a busy schedule" Gally said, his nasty breath making its way to my nose. Gally crouched in front of me, Alby stared down at me. Neither of them looking to excited, maybe because it was still early in the morning.

"Morning eyebrows" I muttered before pulling my legs to my chest. I glanced around the dark glade. Starlight and some lamps gave enough light to see the many boys sleeping outside. Many were snoring, some were staring blankly at the sky as if thinking back on life here. Luna snored softly beside me, her hand twitched every five seconds.

"Come on lets grab a bite and head to supplies to gear up" Alby said softly, he slowly began walking away. I stretched my arms in the air and leaned back till my spine popped. Sighing I followed slowly, walking into Gall'ys shoulder. He shook his head.

"Eh! Your lucky I woke up early. I'm just gonna heat up left overs from yesterday's feast" Fry pan said while raising his tongs in the air and clapping them. The chicken laid on the pan, a rich smell quickly filled up the room, waking me up completely.

"You nervous?" Alby asked once we sat down. It took me a while to think about. I am about to enter a maze filled with life sucking creatures that they call grievers. If we get pricked or stabbed by them we turn into a screaming pile of clunk and experience excruciating pain. Plus if something happens and we don't make it back to the glade in time we have to stay in the maze overnight which equals death. Still, i'm excited. "Not one bit" I shoved a piece of chicken in my mouth.

"Gear up. This is Minho the lead Runner." Alby said. After we ate, Alby led me to this tall building made of tree logs and bark. He said it took the Builders precisely two months to build this. Impressive. As I walked through the creaky wooden door I noticed what looked to be the lay-out of the Maze on a table. It was big. I wonder how accurate it is. I wouldn't have noticed the guy standing cross armed in the corner if Alby hadn't mentioned him.

I looked up once I heard his name. Minho. He leaned against the wall, he wore the dirtiest clothes I have ever seen. He had cloth wrapped around his hand like finger-less gloves. His hair stuck up almost too neatly, it made me self-conscious about my hair. But his eyes were the most piercing, they shone brightly in the dark corner he stood in. He licked his lips before walking forward and leaning his hands on the table.

"Hey" I whispered. Feeling squirmish under his penetrating gaze.

"Your the one who created fire?" He asked nodding towards me. His voice was strong, a leader like voice. Yet I wasn't at all intimidated by it.

I took a teasingly small bow "the one and only" the corner of his mouth rose to a smirk. At least he has a sense of humor. Alby cleared his throat awkwardly. Minho looked down at the model maze.

"Every day me and a group of runners go out into the maze. We explore and map out our sections and return here where we include our findings on this model. Hopefully we will find a pattern that will eventually lead us out of here" Minho walked around the table to where I was standing.

"This is a very serious task. I'm still mad that Alby made this decision for a shank like you to come with us to the maze. Just because your a hot head with fire powers doesn't mean you are responsible and fast enough to venture out to the maze" I could hear the hatred and nervousness in his voice. But I couldn't blame him, I don't even know why Alby wants me to tag along.

"Be serious about this and listen to us" He instructed. I refrained from rolling my eyes. No duh I listen to them. They are the professionals.

"You will need..." He bent down and grabbed a small black bag from underneath the table. He shoved it into my stomach "A backpack".

He motioned for me to follow him as he traveled to a separate room filled with weapons. Literally. Guns hung from the walls, many bullet packs on the table tops, there were drawers probably filled with knives. Feeling a rush of giddiness I scurried to the largest gun I could find and grabbed it. I expected it to be so heavy I drop it on the ground, I expected to feel disgusted and quickly hang it back.

No. It felt natural, like I have a secret killer instinct. I don't feel disgusted at all. I feel powerful. A smile broke out on my face that probably expressed all my powerful, killer instincts.

"Put that down before you hurt someone" Minho scolded. He snatched the gun from me and placed it on the table top beside me. My hand stayed hovered near it. He opened the closest drawers and my eyes widened. Knives. I was right! There were at least ten knives stacked neatly in that drawer. Even Minho looked eager about the knives.

"Pick one knife or any weapon of choice" He said holding his arms wide open. My fingers were tracing the smooth outline of the gun's handle. "Besides that gun"

Minho turned to talk to Alby, I could hear him trying to talk Alby out of this. I grabbed a sharp butcher knife. The though of grabbing a small pistol crossed my mind but I pushed it away. I should listen to Minho...for now.

"You done there greenie?" Alby asked. I nodded my head and spun around to face them. Minho gave a slight nod and said "last we need to get our lunch and water before heading out"

"Sandwiches and water" Fry-pan said as he shoved those items into my pack. "Feel free to make your sandwich crispy" he whispered and squeezed my shoulder. I zipped my bag and flung it onto my back, tightening the straps, I looked over at Minho who was watching me.

Before the walls were even done opening we were sprinting out to the maze, heads held high. I took advantage of the situation and explored everything. A feeling of adventure crashing over me. I couldn't help the smile forming on my face, and the slight fear weaving into my stomach.

The grey walls towered over us, with ivy vines that grew up the walls. As we jogged through I understood why it was called a maze. We made sharp turns left, right, then we would jog straight before turning and zig zagging around. Surprisingly I was able to keep up. The only thing that really bothered me at the moment was my hair that bounced all around my face.

"You alright back there Greenie?" Minho looked over his shoulder at me with a smirk. A smirk that's now making my insides churn, or maybe its just my stomach cramping.

"Just fine!" I exclaimed. We all slowed to a stop and the two sat down.

"Apparently its you two who needs a break" I teased while resting my hands on my knees. Alby looked up, taking deep breaths.

"We need to eat lunch" Alby said. Minho looked at his watch while taking a bite of his sandwich. A tomato slice slid out of the bottom. I plopped down in front of them and gingerly pulled out my sandwich. As soon as the sandwich entered my empty stomach a ravishing hunger took over me.

Luna's POV

"You know its ripe when its completely red, and it isn't unnaturally squishy" Newt and I were walking through the beautiful garden. It had so many different fruits, but today he was teaching me about tomatoes. He limped through the garden telling me how to take care of plants and when to pluck them.

He beamed when he found a red, ripe tomato. "Aha!"he said, eyebrows raised as he held the tomato up to me. It was rather delicious looking. "Take a bite" he whispered. I shook my head and held a hand up.

"No no I couldn't, its for everyone" I said as politely as I could. Newt looked around before grabbing my hand and wrapping the tomato in it.

"Part of being a farmer is knowing what your food tastes like-"

"But I know what a tomato tastes like. Fry-pan put it in his sandwiches today"

"Just try it" Newt urged, pushing my hand closer to my mouth. Giving in, I took a bite and internally giggled at the look of anticipation on Newt's face. His eyes were trained on mine, his tongue stuck out slightly out of the corner of his mouth. My eyes closed when the flavorful juices exploded in my mouth. I took another bite and moaned softly at the flavor.

"Good huh?" Newt asked. I opened my eyes and giggled when I saw him taking a bite out of a tomato himself.

"It's exquisite!" I chirped while shoving the rest of the tomato in my mouth. Once our baskets were filled with juicy red tomatoes we began walking to the pantry.

"So your the only one without these abilities?" Newt asked. I nodded my head. "You know parts of the gladers feel like they should do away with Ally and Teresa" I bit my lower lip.

"Ally doesnt know how she got her gift. Teresa is unconcious on the other hand its not like-"

"LUNA!" Me and Newt turned to see Thomas running at us at full speed. His arms were flailing at his sides. He tripped and fell to the ground not to far from me. Newt and I burst out laughing.

"Greenie leave the running to the runners" Newt joked. I couldnt help but laugh harder when he said that. I rested my elbow on Newt's shoulder and covered my mouth with my hands.

Thomas ignored the remark and stood up. "Teresa talked to me"

Ally's POV (AN: I recommend you listen to "Shatter me By" Lindsey Sterling on loop during this part! It really adds to the feel and intensity)

"I still cant believe it" Alby murmured.

We took a couple more steps towards the dead griever. The only thing keeping me from running away was the idea that it was dead. It was even scarier up close, dead or not. It had a slimy, flubber like flesh but yet still looked mechanical. Like part robot. It had many legs, and a top shell so to speak that was covered in sharp spikes.

"Check this out" Minho took slow steps towards the still creature, me and Alby following behind. He pointed to the griever's side that faced up. There in the middle of it's fleshy side was a black hole. As if someone or something burned it. The burn only burned off a layer of skin, beneath it revealed a bunch of wires and mechanical boards that I assume, gave the creature life.

"Ally what are you doing?" Minho asked. Staring at the hole, the dead griever, was just to overwhelming. A strong urge to touch the griever overcame me. It was forceful, as if someone was controlling my legs to walk up to the griever. I took a step forward. My brain screamed no but my body pushed me forward.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Alby yelled. A hand grabbed my shoulder but I grudgingly shook it them off. Someone grabbed my bag but I took my arms out of the straps. I was in a trance, I was spelled, being controlled, I don't know why. But at the moment, touching the griever was the most important thing in the whole world.

Once I was right in front of the griever my hand reached out to the burn. I could hear the boys behind me breathing heavily, I could feel their stares drilling into my back. I have to do this. Fire burned inside me, rippling throughout my body. I felt the power I felt when that ice cold water reached my head. First I traced my finger around the hole. I felt heat shooting through my blood, through my veins to the very tip of my finger that was touching the griever.

An orange-red fog filled my vision, I could see orange smoke swirl around me. Even the boys saw it. I knew they could see it. "Ally.." Minho said uncertainly.

The smoke continued swirling, the power kept building up to my hands, feeling like I was going to burst in flames. When I rested both hands over the burned hole, blazing fire covered my hands. I didn't feel as scared as I was the first time this happened.

The orange smoke swirled like a tornado around me, I could feel my skin breaking open and the fire particles exploding from my hands. My hair whipped around my face. A surge of power shot through me and rattled my bones. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. Why am I doing this? Its already dead. But no, something was happening. Something very wrong.

"Ally!" I heard them shouting behind me. What am I doing? My consciousness returned to normal I felt as if I was re-entering my brain. As if someone invaded my brain and body and instructed to do this. But now i'm back and that invisible force was gone. My eyes snapped open and everything was an orange-red haze.

"Ally stop!" Alby yelled. I looked to my right and saw him standing not to far away. I opened my mouth to warn him to back away, but no words came out. I tried to tear my hands away from the griever but it only ignited the flames more. I tugged and tugged till I heard a mechanical clink. Followed by what sounded like a whir of gears and gadgets clicking together.

The body expanded up as if taking a breath, before I felt the gears pumping beneath my palms. An ear shattering scream erupted from my lips, making my throat sore. With a surge of strength I ripped my hands away from the creature and fell to the ground. I quickly crawled backwards near Minho. My vision cleared just as the griever got off of it's side and raised a sharp arm in the air.

"Get back!" Minho screamed. It was too late, it pricked Alby in one swift motion. Its shell rotated and it began to crawl towards him. Alby was on the ground moaning in pain. This was all my fault. Minho rushed over to Alby and put his arm around his shoulder. I watched helplessly as Alby moaned in pain, and Minho grunted from his weight.

I stared down at my hands. "Ally lets go before it completely heals!" Minho shouted. I balled my hands into a fist before stretching my fingers out.

"Stand back" I shouted while circling my hands around each other. A ball of red fire flared up in the middle of my hands as I rotated them up and over each other continuously.

Minho stared wearily at my hands and continued to drag Alby away. He didnt tell me to stop. I continued moving my hands, the ball of fire gaining more heat, more magnitude as the griever powered up. I heard the gears clicking faster and I knew that meant it was almost done "waking up from the dead". By now Minho and Alby were a couple feet behind me.

"Hurry up" Minho anxiously urged. I felt my power completely under my control. Once the gears stopped clicking it lurched towards us. Minho shouted behind me.

I launched the fire at the griever. It's hard mechanical shell bust open and melted. It still chugged towards us.

"Again!" Minho shouted.

I closed my eyes and focused all my energy. Pain thudded at my temples and behind my eyes as I felt all the blood rushing to my hands. Kill it. I extended my hands towards the griever and shot everything I had at it.

A ray of continuous fire shot out of my hands. I felt the fire burst forwards out of my hands in an endless stream. I heard the griever wailing and squealing. My vision clouded orange again, just as the griever exploded.

I covered my eyes from the radiating light that erupted from the explosion. Gears and mechanical parts shot out in all directions, and clattered the the ground like rain. Slimy guts splattered out on the walls and on my clothes.

There was no time to celebrate controlling my powers and destroying the griever. Alby coughed violently. I turned to Minho and Alby. Alby already looked like crap, and Minho was slapping his face lightly to keep him conscious.

"Bad?" I asked. Minho looked up, his lower lip disappeared behind his teeth.

"Bad. We have 45 minutes to go back to the glade before the walls close" I was already wrapping Alby's other arm around my neck and helped support him. He's heavier then the sack of potatoes I had to carry for Fry-pan.

"We can make it right?" I asked as we staggered back as quickly as we could. The look on his face, the look of sheer terror told me there was a low chance of returning. I gulped.

AN: HEY! I actually updated pretty early on this! I spent a long time on this chapter so I hope you enjoy it! It is 2,988 words long! Awesome!

What did you think of this chapter? Do you understand why the title is called invasion? Please comment your thoughts!

I was listening to Shatter Me while writing. Its so good! Did you follow my recommendation and listen it during the last part? Especially when Ally was using her power it was just so fitting with the music!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
